Hesitating Mage (3.5e Prestige Class)
Hesitating Mage You spent years learning to cast magic, but for some reason, you started doubting your chosen path, maybe it was a mistake. You decided to explore other possibilities, but you still think that abandoning magic completely is a waste, so you still continuing with your magic studies. Becoming a Hesitating Mage Class Features All of the following are class features of the Hesitating Mage. : At each level except first, Hesitating Mage gain new spells per day, an increase in caster level and spells known, if applicable as if she had also gained a level in whatever spellcasting class he belonged to before she added the prestige class. She do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If a she had more than one spellcasting class before she became a Hesitating Mage, she must decide to which class she adds each level of Hesitating Mage for the purpose of determining spells per day. : One of below, only once. *'Will Training:' You gain +2 bonus to all Will saves. *'Reflex Training:' You gain +2 bonus to all Reflex saves. *'Fortitude Training:' You gain +2 bonus to all Fortitude saves. *'Weapon Training: '''You gain +1 bonus on attack rolls. *'Reaction Training:' You gain +2 bonus on initiative checks. *'Health Exercises:' You gain +3 hit points bonus. *'Skill Study:' You can add any 2 Skills to your class skill list. *'Instant Mastery:' You gain 4 ranks of skill in which the character has no ranks. *'Heartless Owner:' You choose to free your Familiar, without incurring any XP cost. If you choose to do so, you forever lose access to your familiar class feature, instead gaining one Bonus Feat you qualified to take. *'Socializing:' You can add Bluff, Diplomacy and Sence Motive to your class skill list. *'Bonus Feat:' You can take any feat you are qualified to take as a bonus feat. *'Casting Trick:' You gain +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against any spells from one of schools. *'Armour Traing:' Wearing light armour no longer cause your spells to fail if those spells have a somatic component. *'Bard Training:' You can add 3 perform skills to your class skill list. *'Fighter Trainig:' You become profocient with one martial or exotic weapon of your choosing. **'Deep Fighter Training:' You can take Fighter Feat as a bonus feat. ''You can take this study only if you took Fighter Training. *'Ranger Training:' You can add Survival to your class skill list, and gain 3 ranks in it. **'Deep Ranger Training:' You gain a Favored Enemy, or your existing Favored Enemy bonuses increase by +2. You can take this study only if you took Ranger Training. *'Rogue Training:' You can add Disable Device to your class skill list, and gain 3 ranks in it. **'Deep Rogue Training:' You gain Trapfinding as a bonus feat. If you already have it, you instead gain Trap Sense +1. You can take this study only if you took Rogue Training. *'Cleric Training:' You gain Turn/Rebuke undead 1/day. **'Deep Cleric Training:' You gain Turn/Rebuke undead 3/day. You can take this study only if you took Cleric Training.